Ace
by gothic-kris
Summary: an old friend of raven goes to visit her. she has psychic powers as her except she is not at gothic as raven because her powers dont run on emotion
1. A familiar face

Ace sat down at a bench in the park. Her long brown hair fell loosely from its ponytail. She looked for her old friend. Seeing nobody she got up to leave. Ace sighed and looked at the pure white wolf next to her. "Guess she forgot I was..."She began but was interrupted by a familiar voice "Ace is that you?" Ace wiped around and saw Raven walking towards her. "Yeah, it's me." She said and a smile crossed her face.

Beast Boy sat under an oak tree eating tofu. He looked up and saw raven talking to a girl he had never seen before. He got up and walked over to the two girls. "What's up Raven, who's this?" he asked. "This is my old friend from Azarath. Her name is Ace. We were best friends growing up. Oh and this is her wolf Meka." She said. "What's up Ace?" Beast Boy said then he looked over at Meka. "Wow, awesome wolf" he said. "Beast Boy can morph into any animal." Raven told Ace just as Beast Boy transformed into a wolf. "Cool" Ace said. Just then Robin ran over to them "Trouble down town, the hive academy are up to their old tricks again." Raven looked over at Ace and said "Wana come, we could use and extra hand around here?" Ace stood and thought for a minute "Sure" she replied. She fallowed Raven and Beast Boy "Come on Meka" she cooed.

When the team got there they found the hive academy robbing a bank "This is going to be to easy." Raven said and she hurled a car at mammoth, who dodged it. Ace concentrated her mind and her hands started to glow blue (like raven's except its blue not black) another blue aurora surrounded the bags of money as they lifted of the ground. She used her powers to place the bags at Robin's feet before helping the others fight jinks, mammoth, and gizmo.

When the titans finished beating up the hive they went back to the tower so Raven could introduce ace to everyone else


	2. Get to know everyone

Disclaimer 

**Me: Do I have to? (looks around at government people surrounding her)**

**Government person: Yes**

**Me: Why?**

**Government person: (glares at me)**

**Me: Fine, Fine, I will Sheesh. I.Don't.Own.Teen.Titans. Happy? (rolls eyes)**

"This is Ace, she was my best friend growing up. As you already know she is psychic like me." Raven told the titans.

"Well, nice to meet you Ace" Cyborg said.

"Yes, very, very nice." replied Starfire who was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet and smiling.

"Awesome job at the bank today Ace. We could use someone like you on our team." Robin said.

"Yeah, she would be perfect" Beast Boy called out. "Well, I don't know." Ace began.

"Come on Ace" Raven said hopefully.

"Fine, you win, I'll join the team."

"Yes" Said BB and Starfire together. "Now about your room."

"Well here it is, your own room" Raven said as she opened the door and turned on the light. Both girls walked into a room with dark blue walls. Against the far wall was a bed and in the corner was a doggie bed where Meka lay, curled up sleeping.

"There you are" Ace called out to the wolf. Meka perked her ears up and looked at Ace, Her tail began to wag swiftly and she bounded over towards Ace and Raven. She began to lick Ace's face and then ran over and lick Raven' face.

"I missed you to Meka." Raven cooed to the wolf.

The next day Ace left her room to the smell of breakfast. She walked into the kitchen and saw Cyborg cooking eggs and bacon.

"Would you like some eggs Ace?" he asked.

"No thanks, I'm a vegetarian." Ace said

"Yes, finally someone else who doesn't eat meat" Beast Boy said. Cyborg sighed.

"Oh well, I'm sure BB will make you some tofu stuff" he said as he placed the eggs and bacon on a plate. He walked over to the table and put the plate down.

"Or I could make you waffles? Your choice" he said

"Waffles are fine, thanks." she said

"No prob" he replied. After Ace ate, she got up and went to Raven's room to see how she was. Ace knocked on her door

"Raven, are you there?" she asked.

"Yeah, come in" replied raven's monotone voice. Ace opened the door and went over to raven's bed. Raven sat on her bed meditating.

"What's up" Ace asked raven who had stopped meditating and was looking at her.

"Not much, you" raven answered

"same here. Why don't you go down and get something to eat? And I'm sure Meka would love to see you." She said. Raven smiled

"Sure lets go and see Meka" Raven said.

Raven sat down on the couch and opened her book. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and went over the Meka. Meka looked up as he approached. She growled at Beast Boy as he neared.

"I don't think she likes you very much" Ace said to him as he backed away from the wolf.

"Um, neither do I" he replied and he sat down on the couch. "Hey Ace do you like video games?" he asked her as he looked around for the game.

"Yeah" she replied and she looked around for it too. "There it is" she said as she got up to get it.

After a while Raven looked up at the two. "You guys have been playing that game for 2 hours now." She said as she watched them.

"So" Beast boy said, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Hey Raven do you want to play me next" Ace asked as her car** (the one in the game)** passed the finish line. "Yes. I beat you _again_" Ace yelled as the words 'Player One Wins' flashed across the screen. "So do you?" she asked again.

"No" Raven said simply as she turned the page in her book. Ace shrugged as she turned her attention back to the game.

"Titans trouble" Robin yelled through the hall.

"What is it?" Beast Boy yelled back at Robin.

"Slade" he yelled back.

"Who?"

"Slade"

"Who?"

"Oh my God. Why cant he hear me?" robin asked himself.

"Because I made it that way and because it's funny to have you get frustrated and yelly" said a voice

Robin jumped. "Who was that"

"Me"

"Who are you?"

"The author of this fanfic" the voice said.

"Oh"

"Who is it?" Beast Boy asked as he walked up to Robin, the others following him along with Ace.

"Slade is attacking the city _again_" Rabin said with a sigh. "Why did it have to be him?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"The author of this fanfic"

"Oh"

"Well why did it have to be Slade?" robin asked the Author (that's me)

"Because I felt like it"

Robin sighed "Fine, whatever. Titans Go" he said and they all ran to the crime scene, Ace along with them.

That's the end of chapter 2. I am not too happy with this story. To tell you the truth I don't know how this story is actually going to play out from here, I only thought of the first 2 chapters but I think I can work it out. I am open for ideas.

Now follow the arrows

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

That's it follow the arrows

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Now Review!


End file.
